indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Noor (film)
| starring = Sonakshi Sinha Kanan Gill Shibani Dandekar Purab Kohli | music = '''Songs: Amaal Mallik Background score: Benedict Taylor Naren Chandavarkar | editing = Aarif Sheikh | cinematography = Keiko Nakahara | studio = T-Series Abundantia Entertainment | distributor = T-Series White Hill Studio | released = | runtime = 116 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 24 crore ($3.6 million) | gross = 11.64 crore ($1.75 million) }} Noor is an Indian comedy-drama film directed by Sunhil Sippy that features Sonakshi Sinha in the lead titular role. The film is based on Pakistani author Saba Imtiaz's novel Karachi, You're Killing Me! and follows an Indian journalist-writer Noor's misadventures and love life as she navigates her way through Mumbai. The film had a worldwide release on 21 April 2017. Plot Noor is a young journalist, battling to find her place in the working world. She yearns to cover important news stories, but is often sent to cover entertainment pieces, such as interviewing adult actress Sunny Leone, which she resents. This causes frequent friction between herself and her boss Shekher. Saad, Noor's friend, introduces her to Ayan Banerjee, a former CNN reporter and war correspondent. They have much in common and quickly become close. At work, Noor is asked to interview a famous doctor, who treats underprivileged people for free. While editing the interview on her personal computer, her domestic worker Malti recognizes the doctor as a criminal who is engaged in illegal organ harvesting. Noor also learns of a victim named Vilas, whose kidney was stolen. She interviews Malti and Vilas and although they initially refuse to face the camera, after enough persuasion, Malti finally exposes the operation. Noor takes the footage to her network and to Shekar, who suggests that they hold off for a few days before running the story. Excited at the possibility of her big break, Noor meets Ayan and the pair become intimate, after taking about the incident. The next day, Noor receives a call from her friend Zara, telling her that Ayan has stolen her story, which has now become a national controversy and is making headlines across India. Shekher rebukes her for her irresponsible behaviour and tells her that Malti and Vilas's lives are now in danger. She loses her job and begins to question her profession and its' morality. Malti and Vilas go missing and Noor's father receives threatening calls. Saad takes Noor to London to comfort her, and gets frustrated by her state of mind, finally confronting her about the entire incident. The pair grow closer and Saad realises that he is in love with her. Noor gets a call from her father with the news that Vilas is dead. She comes back to Mumbai and launches her own journalistic investigation which results in the doctor being convicted. Noor becomes a viral internet sensation and a respected news journalist, acknowledged by Shekar and her network. Malti forgives Noor and reconnects with her. Zara slaps Ayan, and Saad and Noor begin a relationship. Cast * Sonakshi Sinha as Noor Roy Chaudhary * Purab Kohli as Ayan Banerjee * Manish Chaudhary as Shekhar Das * Suchitra Pillai as Lavina * Kanan Gill as Saad Sehgal * Shibani Dandekar as Zara Patel * M. K. Raina as Noor's father * Smita Tambe as Malti * Nikhil Khurana as Rahul Parekh * Indraneel Bhattacharya * Sunny Leone as Herself (Cameo Appearance) * Diljit Dosanjh as himself (Special Appearance in song "Move Your Lakk") * Badshah as himself (Special Appearance in song "Move Your Lakk") Production Principal photography commenced in July 2016 on a set at RK Studio in Mumbai. The film was shot in one schedule and finished by August. The film was partly shot in UK. Soundtrack The music for the film is composed by Amaal Mallik. There are seven songs in this soundtrack and it is Mallik's second outing as a solo composer. Lyrics are penned by Manoj Muntashir and Kumaar. Title song in this Movie is "Uff Yeh Noor", written by Manoj Muntashir. The full soundtrack was released on 24 March 2017. Box office The film collected 1.54 Crore on opening day and 1.89 crore on second day. With taking benefit of Sunday and collecting 2.09 crore on third day, the film took its first weekend's domestic net collection to a total of 5.52 crores. The film's grossing amount in first weekend was 7.67 cores. It was declared a disaster. References External links * * Category:T-Series films Category:Indian films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Films based on Pakistani novels